


on my own

by Justausernameonline



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Abridged as Heck, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justausernameonline/pseuds/Justausernameonline
Summary: Drabbles on the fly for Edelclaude. (To be edited.)
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & Claude von Riegan, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Secrets

Movement in the grass and Claude watches Edelgard mid-swing fell a bandit, his near death knell, had he snipped his bowstring and a tendon in wrist. The village is far flung but visible and the moon casts on the blood pasted to Edelgard's chin. Without thinking he plucks a leaf, motions quick. She tenses closer, and he swabs at it before she's caught her breath.

Not quite smiling, but Claude's nod grants comfort. "You ran." She's harsher than intended. "And you'll run again."

"You'd hold your ground on an unfamiliar landscape?" His heels turn. "Conserve your fire for later, Princess." 

//


	2. Wind

She revels in the open air, he's found. He's learned plenty little, and plenty of things about the crown princess through their retraced steps and winding trek back, in truth.

A breeze or a harrowing gale, and Edelgard turns her cheek as though it's a caress she's learned to love. 

Claude wishes to ask her then and there, do you know of all the winds of Fódlan? 

Have you felt like falling to a climb? What of the depths you wish to learn?

Perhaps Garreg Mach to Edelgard is like to Claude: walled in, held back; concealing a steadfast force. 

//


	3. Adrestia

A rustle of petals, and Edelgard releases the white roses against Claude's chest. "I'm out of practice."

"I can hardly tell." Amazingly, the garland doesn't jostle when he shoots to his feet and examines her handiwork. "Yearly, you said?"

"The streets of Enbarr overflow with them." She eyes him carefully out the corner of her eye as he kneels at the tiled ground, retrieving his bow and quill to quarrel it on. "Carnivals that last for days on end, so I've heard."

"Have you?"

"Have I ever been?" Edelgard slings the axe over her shoulder. "Never. Someday, I will go."

//


	4. Almyra

Night is when he greets her once more inside his quarters when they have cast off their armor and titles. Evening prayer is steeped in his mind, unfurling as he lightly touches the lump beneath the covers.

"Khalid?" Her voice is rough and affirmation, draining the final dregs of his wariness that he collapses beside her. "How long have I slept?"

"Long enough for the Queen to express deepest sympathies to the sweets you're missing as we speak."

The lump jolts. Khalid laughs. "Surely--"

"You needed the rest." Edelgard stumbles out in a wrinkled shirt and trousers. "Shall we, princess?"

//


End file.
